Blindfolded
by under.that.sun
Summary: Exclusive Void Century gentleman club only opened its doors for those of old money, good political connections and potential. Mister Time decided to see what this super-secret club had to offer to be this closed off. Yes, the first three chapters are from last year's Valentine special and fourth, fifth are for this year. Yaoi, mainly LawLu. (fifth chapter has summary inside)
1. Blindfolded

**A.N. Hey guys, like I said I've been busy catching up with school... this will be something like my Valentine special cause I didn't have ideas or time for a normal one…**

**Warnings: yaoi – manxman, LawLu, LuccixNami (mention of it).**

**Disclaimer: I'm soooooo, not in a mood for this… Don't own, simple as that…**

Law walked into empty corridor. It was the corridor which held the less common classes, besides this corridor had no Wi-Fi and no comfy little sofas or even a usual bench. He sat down on the ground near warm radiator and took out his text book, today there's a little test and Law needs some revision. Several minutes after the tattooed male sat down a cheerful young teen ran into the same corridor. "Hey Traffy."

Trafalgar raised his head from his note book and smiled at the teen with a scar under his left eye. "Hey Luffy-ya."

Luffy sat down next to Law and gave him a peck on the lips. "Studying?"

The taller male turned his eyes back to his studying material and hummed in agreement. Luffy leaned on Law's shoulder and fished out phone out of his boyfriend's pocket.

They sat like that for several minutes until they were disturbed again.

A orange haired girl with waist long hair and just the right figure walked into the corridor and stopped in front the sitting pair. She over looked the two brunets with small smile. Trafalgar Law was silently sitting, leaning on the wall, and Luffy – surprisingly quiet, but he's often like that with Law. It made Nami wonder if he just feels that the slightly older male wouldn't appreciate noise and gets over himself just for him. It made Nami's plan look even more believable.

Luffy was leaning on Law's shoulder and playing games with the tattooed man's phone. Nami mentally squealed - time to get her plan into action…

"Hey guys."

Trafalgar raised his eyes and nodded while Luffy without lifting his eye from the game smiled at her. "Hey Nami."

She waited for a moment and when neither of them seemed to look at her she decided to just get her plan rolling. "So what are you two doing here on valentine? No one to be wooing over?"

Trafalgar completely ignored her while Luffy simply shrugged his shoulders, name was starting feeling irritated, but maybe it would just help out to her plan…? "Hmmm, you know guys, you seems so domestic, why aren't you two dating?"

Nami smirked to herself this should get them out of this daze. She saw Luffy quickly cast a glance at her and back to the game. "Huh?"

Of course! Luffy doesn't get it! Nami quickly thinks of the next course of plan. "Well you two are so close. Whenever you're together you immediately seem to fall at ease, you seem so laid back together, so comfortable with each other's company. You know there is so many couples just dreaming about this… and you both are open minded about these kind of relationships, so why aren't you dating?"

Luffy ended his game and looked at her. "Huh?"

Nami almost groaned he didn't hear anything?!

A soft chuckle stopped her from doing that. "I think you misunderstood him Nami-ya."

The orange haired teen blinked, she stopped herself before uttering that damned 'huh'.

"Yea Nami, I thought you really knew, so it just got me really surprised." Nami narrowed her eyes, this was leading to something… "I mean Traffy and I had been dating a little since before September…"

Nami's eyes widened, when she thought up this plan of getting the perfect couple together as her Valentine good deed she really didn't expect to fail… because they have been dating! "When did you plan to tell everybody!"

The smaller teen blinked surprised and tilted his head. "But it's obvious, everybody knows… I mean we never been secretive or something… We spend almost all weekends together, Law or I sleep over at each other's houses, Sabo and Ace constantly glare at him. And gramps gave him a good beating before Christmas. Even Chopper told us to have safe sex…"

The oranged haired female, stared at the pair frozen, she couldn't understand how she missed this out. Yea sure, she has been chasing this new guy ever since September, but was she really so smitten not to notice her best friend has been dating…?

Meanwhile Law stood up and helped up Luffy, they shared a little kis and started walking back to the main corpus of school. "Nami-ya, lesson starts soon, it would be better if you snapped out of it."

As Law's voice echoed through the corridor Nami groaned, she really was fucked up… it's probably was time to give up on that guy, he didn't seem to be interested in her after all, maybe he's gay…?

As Nami finally started walking she bumped into someone. She lifted her eyes up and met night black eyes with arch shaped eyebrows, he wore his usual cold mask and Nami's heart fluttered. Usually she would start flirting, but she decided to give up. "Lucci."

She nodded at him and was ready to start walking but an arm on her shoulder stopped her. She turned at the cold man and froze from surprise for a second time that day. Lucci was holding a small hear shaped chocolate box towards her. Without waiting for the girl to get herself together Lucci leaned put a small kiss on her lips, squeezed in her hands the chocolate box and walked away.

Name blinked once. Then twice. Her eyes fell on the chocolate box, okay, so maybe she wasn't giving up on him.

**A.N. I seriously don't know what pushed me to add LuccixNami here, but oh well, I wanted to write something for them in a long time… hope you enjoyed…! :}**


	2. Note

**A.N. So this drabble number two… good reading… ^-^**

_Secret admirer?_

To say that Luffy was bored was understatement. He was bored so out of his mind that he didn't do anything. And it means ANYTHING. He was sitting at his desk, ignoring all the lovely-dovely couples, all the loners-singles-the-ones-unable-to-be-with-their-lovers-at-the-moment who seemed very awkward about this turn of events. And Luffy was sitting. Sitting, or more like lying on his table bored out of his mind.

Luffy was bored for several reasons, and first one undoubtedly would be the fact that he was at school and school was rarely _not_ boring. Another would be that it was Friday and Luffy hatted being at school on Fridays, weekend was just an arm reach away and he was rotting at school. Next one would definitely be the reason for all this unappreciated love in the air – today was February 14th. The Saint Valentine's day, the day of love, the day of lovers, the day of roses and sticker hearts.

The last reason for Luffy's boredom would be the fact that all his friends, all his close acquaintances were among these lovely-dovely people. Even Zoro and Sanji – the always bickering pair – had taken a day off and been acting like normal lovers.

The classroom door opened and a blonde girl with braided hair and small angel wings stuck to her back made her way in while balancing big box. "Alright, yesterday everybody was able to put in secret confessions, small presents and other stuff in the Valentine's box and now it's time to give everyone theirs!"

So the blond girl started calling everybody who received something, out and giving them their packages. When almost everything was given out, the blond girl took out an envelope. "This is the last one and belongs to Monkey D Luffy."

Everybody's eyes immediately fell to the brunet as he went to the schools cupid to take his envelope. Everyone was surprised. Did someone confessed to Luffy? It's true that even with being as childish as he is Luffy was quite popular amongst girls. But none of them hid their feelings, they were as bold as they came. So the romantic gesture of the red envelope in Luffy's hands was a mystery to everybody.

Luffy didn't sit down at his desk as he opened the envelope. He took out a paper rose out of it and small aww's traveled through the room. It was the most beautiful and delicate paper rose ever, it was colored in red and green and even had paper thorns. Luffy took out a small note next, as he quickly scanned through it his cheeks became crimson red.

The classroom froze. What had to be written in the note for the most ignorant boy in all school to blush? The lean raven haired youth quickly gathered his stuff from his desk into his bag and threw it on his shoulder. "Bye guys, see you on Monday."

And with that he ran out of classroom leaving everyone speechless. Everyone except. "I got the note~"

All eyes in the room fell on the smirking orange haired girl next to the door. She shrugged. "What? When he ran through me the note was almost falling from his pocket." Silence and disapproving glances fallowed, the cat thief rolled her eyes. "So you wanna know what made Luffy blush or not?"

No one answered that, but kept looking at Nami expectedly. "So" She opened the note and blushed.

"Mugiwara-ya,

I took off today so we could have the whole weekend for ourselves.

I will be waiting for you as soon as you get this note, I have ice cream that's waiting to be melted on your body. It would be a shame if it melted before you got here…

Always yours, Heart."

The classroom was silent. The school's most childish and ignorant guy had a lover. A male lover. An older male lover. An older male lover that just said that they will be spending all weekend together. Having sex. An image that will never would be erased from mind appeared in their heads. It was so stupid unrealistic that many frowned. There was something really wrong with that note. Maybe it was a joke? Maybe some secret code? It clearly couldn't be true, right?

**A.N. A second one in a day! (or hour/two to be specific… :D) I hope you enjoyed! ^-^**


	3. Rose

**A.N. No plot for this one… I literally don't know what I will write here… let's see how it turns out…**

Law looked at the bright blue winter sky. Or spring sky if you believed the view outside. The snow had melted and the weather was starting to be relatively warm. The tattooed man took his eyes away from the view outside and glanced at his door, he wondered if he will get his daily visitor today.

The guy that always came whenever Trafalgar was working. He would whine, shout, bounce off the walls, make noises and use his puppy dog eyes to get food. No, Law wasn't in love. He just knew and remembered everything about his daily visitor. Yea… Trafalgar admitted to himself, he got it baaaaad…

He scratched his head and looked at the clock hanging on the wall, it was a little after three. Luffy always came between one and two pm, he's not coming today. No matter how much he whined how he's bored Luffy had many friends. And that meant that he could have a lover. Law was just another friend, another person to hang out with.

It hurt thinking like that, but the tattooed male liked to lived his life without lying to himself. He was honest man when it came to his feelings, so as soon as he admitted being in love he admitted the chances he had with Luffy. Or well the lack of it. His eyes fell on the lone rose resting on the windowsill. He bought it for Luffy, he thought he will give him if he came today.

Law wondered if he should take it home or leave it here, the tanned male closed his eyes, he will leave it here. Bringing it home would be mistake, every time he would see it he would remember whom he wanted to give it and he would remember why he wasn't able to give it. So when Trafalgar stood up from the chair to take his coat he left the rose on the sill.

Just as he finished buttoning his coat the door burst open and the person he had been waiting stumbled in breathless. "I managed…" pant "to get…" pant "on time…"

Luffy sat down on the chair next to door breathlessly and sat there for some time till his breath became normal. Meanwhile Law didn't move from his spot, he couldn't believe that he came, that he even ran here.

The smaller male jumped up from his seat and walked closer to the still frozen male. His cheeks had a faint blush on them. Law brushed it off to the running the raven haired male before him did and not the fact that maybe he was going to do something that made him feel embarrassed.

With one deep breath Luffy took out a small white box from out of somewhere and put it into Law's hands. "Happy Valentine."

Trafalgar continued to stare and Luffy squirmed uncomfortably. "There's chocolate inside… I made them myself and it took longer than planned, I also couldn't find appropriate box to put them in, and I was already late…" Luffy bit his lip as he looked down. "If you don't want them it's perfectly fine…"

While saying the last words Luffy's voice was small and vulnerable and that finally made the tattooed man snap out of it. He quickly made his way to the sill and took out the rose from there. Then in next moment he was before Luffy once again, he extended the rose. "I bought it especially for you if you came today…"

The smaller male's lips split into big smile as he took the rose, but before he could say anything soft lips of the man he craved for months, landed on his. He felt like in a dream and he never wanted to wake up. when Law pulled back Luffy only whined and brought the older male's lips back to his.

This time the kiss was harsher and more passionate. Law had a small smirk when they parted, if that wasn't a confession that he didn't know what was. Luffy pulled his sleeve and looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "Nee, Traffy… you're taking me on a date to eat right…?"

He couldn't say no, he wouldn't have even he could. "Of course, do you prefer to keep rose with yourself or leave it here?"

The smaller male looked down at the rose he was holding. "I will keep it."

Needless to say that the rose stayed the night at Trafalgar's apartment, it made beautiful contrast with the white box next to it…

**A.N. Going to sleep, after all I do have school tomorrow… :D**


	4. Mister

**A.N. This is an old idea I decided to use as my Valentine day's special. ;}**

**When I say this is old, I mean this is ****really**** old, I think the idea for this was drafted on 2013 summer, yea, I think it was towards the end of it… **

**Warnings: AU, yaoi – man x man, LawLu, may be bit of character, characters you know will be called by pseudonyms, action will be going on Britain – meaning I will be using British measurement system and etc., if subject of love between two males isn't your cup of tea I suggest you turn around, I really don't need anyone else telling me they don't like yaoi because Luffy is weird in such stories, sheesh people, don't read yaoi warned stories if you don't like the genre… *rolls eyes***

**P.S. Warning: Imagine Law doesn't have his tattoos. **

**Summary: Exclusive Void Century gentleman club only opened its doors for those of old money, good political connections and potential. Mister Time decided to see what this super-secret club had to offer to be this closed off.**

**Word count: 1 616**

**Late – Luffy,**

**Time – Trafalgar Law,**

**Soul – Sanji,**

**Zone – Zoro;**

**P.S. A.N. yes, their codenames start with the first letter of their names, or surnames in Law's case.**

_Mister…_

"What's his name?"

"Time."

"Time? That's a strange name…"

He glared at the shorter male next to him. "Like you're the one to talk Mister Late."

The said smaller male chuckled. "Don't say that Mister Soul, I do find that strange name, it kind of fills up mine, doesn't it?"

Mister Soul hums. "Now that you said it, it does."

Mister Late smiles at Mister Soul with one of his mysterious grins and his eyes turn back to the Mister Time that is sitting alone on the leather couch, sipping red Chateau Palmer wine and looking through the room with calm, intense eyes. "Maybe I should get to know the man that seems to complete me, in a weird, coincidental way…?"

Not waiting for Mister Soul's answer Mister Late make beeline towards Mister Time, his grin even wider, confident strides in his expensive, tailored trousers not stopping for a moment until he was in front of the other brunet. Mister Soul watched the two men introduced themselves, saw Mister Time's eyes shine with interest at Mister Late's name, he seemed to be intrigued by similar idea of their names. Mister Soul watches Mister Late sit down next to the taller male. He even takes the glass of wine from Mister Time's hand, and as he likes to do sips it without any consent from the new member of their club and smiles once more.

Mister Soul shakes his blond locks; 'Was Mister Late flirting with their new member?' It was true that Mister Late had that boyish charm he wasn't afraid to use to get what he wanted, no matter if it was information, adoration or a bed partner. Although he had never seen it to be used to get a bed partner, but Mister Soul was sure he would notice if the charming went that way.

Mister Soul's attention was drawn away from the brunet couple as the door opened and Mister Zone stepped in, a smirk playing on his lips Mister Soul stepped towards the strange man in self-confident steps.

(glorious cut scene)

Mister Time watched Mister Late babble about how dull and boring where politicians and how just to amuse himself he would create problems for them and would pretend he knew about them. At the moment Mister Time was listening of a story of how all tea that was served during the meeting was dosed with laxatives and all tea lovers were in need of the use of the restroom fifteen minutes into the meeting.

It had been only a month since Mister Time joined the club and he only had been at the club five times, this being his sixth and every time Mister Late would already be there or would come soon after Mister Time came in. Mister Time had suspicion the still talking brunet was paying some of the supposedly very discreet staff to tell when he comes. The thought of Mister Late doing such thing crept Mister Time out as much as it stroked his ego.

It seemed the younger member of the Void Century gentleman club had no self-preservation instinct. Every time Mister Late would engage some kind of conversation with the newest member of the club and it would end up in one sided ramble from the smaller male. That didn't seem discourage him, although at very random moments he would throw a question to Mister Time to check if he was listening, having the glorious talent of multitasking Mister Time would always answer the question, leaving Mister Late grinning even more than before he had started talking.

Considering all of that it was surprising that Mister Time still found Mister Late charming. The younger brunet had this undeniable childish charm around him and Mister Time could bet his left hand that if the young man wanted something he did everything in his power to get it and always got it. It was probably for the best of the world that Mister Late wasn't passionate about many things and had a very kind heart. The world would burn if it was faced with Mister Late's anger.

"So what are you going to do later today, Mister Time?"

Mister time locked eyes with Mister Late wondering what brought up such personal question as the young Mister newer really asked those. Deciding it didn't really matter Mister Time answered with a absent minded shrug. "I have a really bothersome arranged marriage contract to sign with a future spouse I have never met before."

An amused grin appeared on Mister Late's lips. "Awww, you poor thing, 'really bothersome'? Why sign one at all in that case?"

Mister Time shrugged getting more and more suspicious of Mister Late's questions. "It's for the better of my interests to marry that person, besides the legal paperwork to severe our engagement would be too bothersome to even try. We have been engaged since before we were born."

Mister Late stood up, brushing off the invisible wrinkles from his tailored trousers. "Ah, the wonders of British nobility, isn't it? It's the last time I will be visiting this club, Mister Time, I wish the best of luck to you."

Mister Time watched Mister Late walk out of the luxurious room and couldn't help, but wonder why such obviously successful man decided to quit Void Century gentleman club.

(glorious cut scene)

Trafalgar Law, to the members of the exclusive gentleman club Void Century also known as Mister Time, was sitting in a private room in a restaurant which catered especially for important, famous people who had the money to afford it, sipping some sort of red wine that couldn't be compared to Chateau Palmer he was used to. His soon to be spouse will be coming into the room any minute now and Law couldn't help, but feel a bit nervous, now he really regretted not having done any personal research on the man he will marry in the upcoming year. His father had done his research, deemed him more than perfect and Law couldn't bother himself with the details, too busy brooding about the fact no one ever told him his grandfather and his best friend wrote an impossible flawless marriage contract making the next heirs of their families engaged.

At that time neither Law, nor his spouse was born, but their grandfathers were ready to marry two boys from the very beginning, skipping their fathers as possible successors of family name. The title of Lord Trafalgar fallen directly from his deceased grandfather's shoulder along with an unknown to rest of the family marriage contract. Being gay Law couldn't really complain, although he wondered how such idea shot head into his grandfather's head in times when marriage between men was next to impossible?

Sighing and shaking his head Trafalgar showed the thoughts about his current situation away and tensed as the door to the private room opened. Law had strategically sat himself so he would be face to the door, thus immediately getting the view of the male that walked in.

The young man was shorter than average male, standing in about 5'8, his face was a bit round, holding a bit of a boyish charm. Short raven colored locks fell messily and the wide grin he always wore became even wider.

Law gapped seeing his fellow member of the club. "Mi- Mister La-…"

He was interrupted by the younger man as he sat down in front of the still shell shocked Trafalgar. "Luffy, please call me Luffy. It's good to finally, officially meet you Mister Trafalgar Law."

The older male's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You knew who I were from the moment you saw me at the club, didn't you?" He accused.

"Of course I did!" And amuse laugh escaped the younger male – Luffy, Law had to remind himself to call him Luffy. "I really wanted to research my future spouse and so I did, I don't know why **you** didn't, but you can only blame yourself for the lack of information."

It was true, Law realized, he tried to run away from the deal by not having any input in the upcoming marriage. When his father and his soon-to-be-spouse's family met Law always made excuses and never even seen anyone from the family. He was truly being childish here, and he was twenty six! It was probably time to get himself together and get to know his husband…

Trafalgar stands up from where he was sitting, making Luffy jump in his seat from the suddenness of it. The taller man walks to the younger male, takes his hand and puts a kiss on the knuckles. "I believe we should reintroduce ourselves. My name is Law Water D. Trafalgar, please call me Law."

Luffy's cheeks colors slight pink as he pulls out his hand from Law's grasp. "I'm not some girl to kiss hand for. My name is Luffy D. Monkey and maybe once we're married I will let you call me 'Lu', but for now Luffy shall suffice."

A small chuckle passed the taller man's lips, it seemed that his soon to be spouse was definitely something else. "As you wish." Law went back to his seat and leaned forward on his palm watching Luffy with his intense, grey eyes seemingly without blinking. "I believe our marriage will be at the very least interesting, don't you think?"

The young man grinned. "I see the appeal you have in mind, I agree that our union will bar sweet fruit…"

Law grinned and took Luffy's hand into his, interlocking their fingers together. He could definitely live with the life with this man if he will continue being half as interesting as he is now…

**A.N. The length of this got out of hand and from drabble became one shot, I don't think any of you mind… :D Also, this plot literally came to my mind out of nowhere, this story was supposed to be about evil criminal organization! Can you believe it turned out as a political, arranged marriage? I'm confused too, although I hope my dear readers enjoyed this. ^-^**

**P.S. If you are interested in more 'arranged marriage' stories check out Paulie MickeyJ's story My Little Husband… :}**


	5. The Gondola of Love

**A.N. Sometimes, inspiration is simply sitting behind a corner and is simply waiting for you to walk out of your home so she could hit you.**

**I didn't even need to go out of my home for inspiration to hit me, she was generous and understood that I have flu and I can't go outside to greet her. She waited for me to sit down in the living room and watch TV for a bit. Never underestimate the power of inspiration… ;}**

**Warnings: AU, yaoi – man x man, author doesn't know much about Venice, so she mostly googles stuff, LawLu, may be cheese as hell and out of character, author is very sorry for that. I made Baby5 into a name, so yea, Babyfive is meant to be one word and a name…**

**Word count: 2 158**

**Summary: Venice, the city of love (also of canals, masks and water), and it may sound as cliché as it can get, but Law found his love there.**

_The Gondola of Love_

At times like these Law felt himself to be a very weak man.

He did not like to be weak, he was a man with a stone heart, he could go through the most gory operations without a wince or nausea, he could cut up human brain with steady hands and make it so that later on no one could even suspect there was something wrong with that brain. Law could endure the pain of countless tattoos and stares, he could go on through countless, never ending rants from his sister, but when it came to her persistence and threatening Law found himself absolutely helpless.

Perona had decided that she needed to visit the fashion district in Venice and check out all leather-Goth stores they have, apparently she heard they opened some new store for Lolita type dresses and she just _had_ to visit one such store (and of course to buy it out). Hearing where they were going Babyfive couldn't just stay home and had to tag along.

Thus it led Law in the situation he was now. He, as the only member of their wide family who knew Italian, was used as translator for two frantic females. They flew to Venice late yesterday evening from their home in London and thankfully there was only one hour difference between the two cities and there weren't any time adjustment problems, not like that time when he was dragged off to New York fashion show.

In the morning his two sisters began touring the city and that of course meant Law was touring along with them. They visited who knows how many shops and sent who knows how many shopping bags to their hotel suite. At moments like these Law wondered what would his sisters do if their father didn't have huge wealth and if he didn't insist on creating business line for his daughters to earn money from. The two would probably be broke the moment they became eighteen.

"Law!" Trafalgar felt his sleeve being tugged and looked down to his pink haired sister. "Ask this guy how much is a ride!"

The tattooed surgeon looked where his most annoying sister was showing and saw a young man, sitting my dark brown gondola. The guy seemed barely out of his teens, face quite round, with some baby fat still on it, his eyes were quite big and even from those ten feet (**A.N. **about three meters for those not familiar with British measurement system) that were separating them could see the dark brown color they were.

The guy's hair was dark brunet color and he had a small, jagged scar under his left eye seemed quite old and the wide grin the guy spotted on this Italian's face once he noticed Law's stare was more than odd. "Can I help you?" He asked in perfect English.

Law glared at his sisters, couldn't they try speaking with the guy first and if he didn't know English then bother him? Sighing Trafalgar shook his head. "How much is a ride?"

"One hundred twenty for an hour."

"Euros?" Law asked with a raised eyebrow, that was expensive.

"Yep." The gondolier answered.

Law glanced at his sisters with a raised eyebrow. Babyfive nudged him forward. "Fine, we will take a ride."

The black and white shirt wearing gondolier stood up from where he was sitting and started untying his gondola. "Do you have a specific destination? Would you prefer if I sang, or do you want a tour around the most famous places?"

Perona then decided to jump in conversation. "Ohhh! The singing comes in the price? Can you do both? Half journey sing, the other half talk?"

The brunet gondolier helped Perona and Babyfive in the gondola while answering their questions. "Yes, it comes within the price." Once all three of us were seated in the gondola and our gondolier standing at the end of it, the guy bowed a little. "My name is Luffy, I hope you will enjoy your journey, ask me to sing or to tell you about the surrounding building any time you wish."

The gondolier – Luffy – started rowing calmly through the canal and for several moments there was silence until the irking feeling I had been feeling all day had finally got the better of me. "Why did you drag me here, Perona? Almost everyone you needed to talk with knew English and those several that didn't had someone in their shop that could translate for them."

Perona simply grinned with that annoying smile of hers as she answered. "Awww, c'mon Law, we thought you may enjoy the change of scenery! Isn't London just depressing? All that constant rain! Besides, good clothes are good a must for your wardrobe!"

Law rolled his eyes. "Not every gay man on this planet enjoys shopping and understands fashion Perona."

The pink haired woman just waved her hand in his direction as she made a show of turning away from him. "You're just boring!"

"No, you're just stupid."

Babyfive looked at him with horrified expression. "Don't be mean to Perona!"

The tattooed surgeon didn't even glance at his brunet sister. "Shut up Babyfive."

Immediately the always smoking brunet blushed. "If Law-oniisan wishes so! I shall do it!"

"Your Japanese is terrible."

Perona decided that it was enough of bullying her brunet sister and joined the conversation once more. "Not everyone can be multilingual like you Law!"

Deciding the argument was getting baseless Law decided to stop talking and enjoy the sites, not every day you find yourself in Venice…

Maybe five minutes later Perona decides she wants to hear gondolier sing and so he begins to sing some song in Italian, his voice is steady and he doesn't stumble across the words, although he clearly is young and should be inexperienced. He sings something about vast waters and lonely sailors, about love for the sea and men lost in the ruthless waters.

Without any pauses he sings about a two lovers separated by a storm and how they searched each other, the lovers seem to be men and it makes Law do a double take when in the chorus it repeats again, the un-doubtful line that they were men separated by the sea. It makes Law think about how such seemingly old song could talk about that, wasn't it used to be forbidden until the end of twentieth century or something?

After that song they swim through a wonderful house and Perona starts shooting questions at Luffy asking what he knows about that house. The gondolier answers them with ease and excitement, soon it turns into rows of stories with Luffy telling the adventured he had with his brother at one or other canal, he doesn't forget to include interesting facts about the occasional building they pass and Law's pink sister's eyes are simply shining with interest.

All too soon their journey ends and the three siblings are once again standing on the grey pavement. Perona's eyes were still shining and Law could easily tell she was going to ask the gondolier out. The Englishmen shook his head at his sister's predictableness and got ready for an awkward refusal.

As Law predicted, Perona was soon standing in front of Luffy, looking down embarrassed. "Umm, Luffy, thank you very much for the journey, would you like to grab a cup of coffee later, when you're free?"

Luffy blinks confused and then realization hits him, he grimaces a bit. "Sorry, I'm not a fan of coffee and-.."

Perona looks up from the ground and interrupts him immediately, desperate to land a date. "We can go drink tea! Or any other drink!"

Luffy scrunches his nose again. "Well, you see, the problem is I wouldn't mind going on a date with your brother, you're kind of not to my taste…"

Lw's eyebrows shoot up as the gondolier indirectly ends up asking him on a date, he chuckles drawing the attention to himself. "Then I think as an apology for my sister's forceful behavior we could go a smoothie, what do you think, Luffy?"

The gondolier blushed and looks down, embarrassed that the handsome foreigner accepted his indirect date offer. "Sure… I get free at five pm today, where would it be convenient to meet up?"

Perona and Babyfive are now gapping at the two men who are planning date right in front of their eyes, but Law ignores them both. "Our hotel is near the Piazza, so maybe we could meet at six pm at the tower?"

"You mean Piazza San Marco?" At the other male's nod Luffy smiles. "Alright, six pm, by the tower?"

Law nods once again, not noticing the grin on his face he watches Luffy row away, quite happy with the date he landed. "Law! I can't believe you did that!"

Perona's shout gets Law out of his daze and he rolls his eyes. "From the very beginning I knew he would decline your offer, although it was a nice development that he asked out me, for once I'm thankful you can't seem to stop arguing with me, he wouldn't have known I'm gay otherwise. Now that I think about it he was quite cute…"

"You asked him out without thinking he was cute?!" Perona shouted scandalized.

Trafalgar starts walking away from his still standing sister hoping his sister will stop shouting, why was Babyfive being so quiet, either way? Glancing at his brunet sister Law groans when he sees her red cheeks and dreamy look; right, he forgot. Babyfive considered any romance between two men the hottest thing ever, she would have probably fainted had Luffy and he flirted more obviously. Perona tugged on his sleeve and Law had no choice but to answer the previous question. "The idea of running away from you two while having a date with someone who knows the city was enough."

"Law~ you're so mean!" Babyfive finally got out of her dreamland.

The tattooed male ignored the outraged cries from his siblings as he walked deeper into the city, it was already four pm and he had to get ready for a date.

(line)

It was five minutes after six and Law was getting impatient, was Luffy not coming? Was he dumped? Was Luffy help up somewhere? They should have exchanged numbers… Another two minutes run by until he sees a rushing figure getting closer to the tower, soon he sees a familiar mop od black hair, Luffy was wearing skinny black jeans and a band t-shirt, but it was enough to make all the right parts of Luffy's body.

Law smiles as the younger man stop by him panting and apologizing for being late, they walk down several streets away from the huge crowd of Piazza, on their way buying the promised smoothies, Luffy tried to pay for himself, but Law persisted on paying and won. They talk about how Law ended up with his sisters in Venice and Luffy tells about how he's actually a student at King's College and he's studying Music with individual approach.

It explained Luffy's wonderful voice and they talk quite some more about songs Luffy sang and where did he find those songs and how he ended up working as gondolier. Apparently Luffy's grandfather was Italian and after he served in Navy he fell in love with water and when he came back to Venice he bought a gondola and started working as gondolier, he was good at what he did so after he got older he created a company, hired and then trained other people to be gondoliers and his grandsons who visited every summer and on vacation through the year weren't counted out.

Trafalgar told Luffy about his crazy family, about how many adoptive sibling she had and what job he worked. The two of them walked around the old town for several hours, Luffy showing Law the more interesting sites. By the end of their date Law could easily admit he was attracted to other male and his over energized character. Thus it was no surprise that before they separated for the evening with a promise to meet the next day - Law was staying in Venice for a week – the taller man leaned down and caught Luffy's lips in a short, tender kiss.

Luffy's eyes after that were wide and his cheeks red, Law chuckled, kissed luffy's forehead and went into his hotel fully aware that the next day they will meet again, and once again spend their time enjoyably.

The two of them continued to meet up for three more days until Luffy's spring break was over and he had to get back to London. For the next two days of their stay Law was 'brooding' or so his sisters said, and the first person he saw once back to London was his new boyfriend. They were such a cute couple, or well, that was what everyone around them said…

**A.N. Second chapter for this year's Valentine day! Once again, the length of this got out of hand, but I'm proud of myself because damn, I'm on a roll today! ^-^**

**I hope my readers enjoyed this one shot, so please tell me you thoughts! :}**


End file.
